Achievements
Here's the List of Achievements in Race Driver: GRID. There's 50 Achievements. *1st and 2nd at Global (25) Get a 2-1 at Global Level *Airborne (15) Get the car airborne for 1 second *Back To Front (10) Cross the finish line in first place in reverse *Beat Codies (30) Beat the developer or anyone who has beaten the developer online *Car Wreck (5) Cause insane damage to your car *City Slicker (20) Race in every city *Combo King (20) Get a x50 Drift Multiplayer *Corporate Power (10) Fill all your sponsor slots *Driver for Hire (10) Race for a team from every region *Filthy Rich (25) Earn enough to buy a brand new Lamborghini Murcielago GTR *First Wheels (5) Buy your first car *First Win! (10) Win your first race *First Xbox LIVE Win (10) Win your first ranked Xbox LIVE race *Five Xbox LIVE Wins (30) Win 5 ranked Xbox LIVE races *Flashback & Win (5) Use the Flashback feature and win the race *Full Rep (10) Earn the full reputation available on EXTREME difficulty *Gentleman Driver (30) Win an entire GRID World Event without making contact with other cars *Global License (20) Unlock your Global License *Globe Hopper (30) Race at every location *Gotta Drive 'Em All (30) Drive every car 30 points *Hard Charger (20) Win a 12 car race starting from the back of the Grid *Head 2 Head (30) Win your first Head 2 Head race *High Mileage (30) Drive 750 miles in a single car *Hire & Fire (10) Hire a new teammate with a higher rank than your current one *Hot Lap (20) Beat the original lap record on any track *Keep Drifting (10) Drift your car for 5 seconds *Keep Rolling (10) Roll your car 20 times *Last Man Standing (20) Be the last survivor of a single player Demolition Derby *Le Mans Legend (30) Win a Le Mans 24 Hour race on Pro Mode. *Le Mans Rookie (15) Complete your first Le Mans 24 hour race *Long Haul (40) Drive a total of 1000 miles *New Kid on the Block (5) Complete your first race *Online Elite (30) Obtain the 'Elite' rank in the Xbox LIVE game mode. *Online Legend (50) Obtain the 'Legend' rank in the Xbox LIVE game mode. *Power Seller (25) Sell a car for more than you paid for it *Record Breaker (10) Complete a lap of Okatama Grand Circuit in under 90 seconds *Road Block (10) Be involved in a 3 car pile-up *Seasoned Pro (30) Win all Event Trophies *Short Haul (30) Drive a total of 500 miles *Speed Demon (10) Reach 200mph in any car in a GRID World race *Spin & Win (10) Complete a 360º spin and still win the race Stick Shift (10) Win a race using manual transmission *Sunday Drivers (30) Finish a race at least one lap ahead of the rest of the field in GRID World or Race Day *Team Win (20) Take your team to win its first Event *Top of Team Leaderboard (35) Top the Team Leaderboard *Top of the Tree (35) Top the Driver Leaderboard *Touge King (20) Win a Touge Event on EXTREME difficulty *When Will I Be Famous? (20) Get onto a Hall of Fame Leaderboard *Winning Streak (15) Win all races in an Event *You Again? (20) Lap an opponent in a 12 car GRID World race The Brackets show how many points are earned for each Achievements. After the points, it shows how to get the achievements.